The purpose of this study is to monitor safety and measure changes in ureagenesis resulting from gene therapy in patients with ornithine trans-carbamyulase (OTC) deficiency. OTC is an inborn error of urea synthesis inherited as an X-linked disorder. Current treatment relies on alternate pathway therapy or liver transplantation, and the outcome remains bleak.